greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 3
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 3 is the Jul/Aug 2007 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *We bring you all the latest news from the world of Grey's Anatomy. This issue, more awards recognition and new cast projects... The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *Would you like to have your very own piece of Grey's Anatomy merchandise? This issue, we look at accessories! Ellen Pompeo Page 12: Grey Area *From kissing McDreamy, to testing her nerves in The OR, Ellen Pompeo reveals all bout playing Meredith Grey, and her internship so far at SGH... Krista Vernoff Page 20: The Write Idea *Executive producer and show writer Krista Vernoff lifts the lid on everything from giant tumors, to Meredith and George's disastrous one-night stand... Off-Duty Page 26: Dress like Addison Forbes Montgomery and Alex Karev *Find out how to get the look of your favorite interns and surgeons - out of scrubs! James Pickens, Jr. Page 28: A Tangled Webber *Personal crises, extra-martial affairs, professional rivalries - oh, and the small matter of the day-to-day running of SGH! James Pickens, Jr. talks about his role as Chief Richard Webber. Name That Tune Page 36: "Hey, Mr. DJ..." *''Grey's Anatomy's'' music supervisor reveals what goes into making a fantastic episode soundtrack. Character File Page 40: Case file on George O'Malley *We open up the character file on George O'Malley - both his professional and personal life... Katherine Heigl Page 42: A Model Student *Meet the actress behind SGH's 'model' intern, Dr Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens. Kali Rocha Page 56: Dr. Feelgood *She's the chirpiest doctor to walk the corridors of Seattle Grace. Kali Rocha reveals all about bringing Dr. Sydney to life... Subscribe! Page 61: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Official MagazineGo *Sign up for a repeat prescription to the magazine, and never miss the latest news and interviews! Fact Vs Fiction Page 62: Fact vs Fiction *Join us for an up-close and personal look at some of Grey's most amazing operations, and some of the most well-documentedm, real-life cases that mirror them! Betsy Beers Page 70: The Show Must Go On *Executive producer Betsy Beers talks about the challenges and rewards of bringing Grey's Anatomy to the screen - from explosive bodies, to ferry crashes! Which Couple Are You? Page 78: Take the quiz and find out. *Find out whether you and your partner most resemble Mer/Der, Burkina, or even Callie/O'Malley, in our fun SGH couples quiz! T.R. Knight Page 82: First Knight *It may have taken a while for Dr. George O'Malley to build up his confidence, but that's not been the case for T.R. Knight. We take a look at the popular actor's career. Set Report Page 86: My Favorite Mistake *We take you behind the scenes on the Season Three episode, My Favorite Mistake, in our exclusive Grey's Anatomy Magazine set visit! Shock Tactics Page 92: Ten Biggest Shocks of the First Three Seasons *Prepare to be stunned all over again, as we count down Grey's' top 10 shocking moments. The Emerald City Bar Page 96: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Checking In Page 98: Next Issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out who'll be dropping in for a check-up in the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise